


Sorry

by KlCHl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlCHl/pseuds/KlCHl
Summary: Juuuuuust an Saiouma fanfic. Don't worry about it.No NDRV3 spoilers here, anything that seems similar to the actual plot of the game is by pure coincidence.Sorry for my terrible writing skills.





	Sorry

Saihara sat there, in his room, reading a book. He had grown accustomed to the daily routine of this killing game he and his other inmates were trapped in. Wake up, listen to Monokuma's annoying voice, eat breakfast, spend time with inmates, hope that no one dies, go back to sleep and hope for the best the next day. When someone did die however, of course he had to investigate along with everyone else. So far, they've had three trials. Three. Nine students remaining. He was hoping there wasn't going to be a fourth trial anytime soon.

Out of the nine inmates Saihara was still trapped with, he had been spending quite a significant amount of time with one specific student.

Ouma Kokichi.

He had no idea why the seemingly innocent supreme leader was so special to him. He just was.

Over the past few weeks, he had been talking to the mischievous prankster more and more with every day that came by.

It came to the point where they actually confessed their love to eachother.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Saihara informed, still distracted by his book.

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard, followed by footsteps and then "Saihara-chan!"

The detective looked up to see the familiar smile he knew too well. He couldn't help but give a soft smile in return just seeing the one who he cherished so much.

"What is my beloved Saihara-chan reading?" Ouma tilted his head.

He looked down to his book. "Oh, this? Just another mystery novel. Nothing important..." He put the book down and gently took Ouma's hands into his own. He pulled the smaller boy closer to himself and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?"

"No. Not really."

The ruler giggled, taking Saihara's hat off of his head and putting it on his own. "In that case... Catch me if you can! Come on!" He hopped up before his boyfriend could protest and ran out the door.

"H-Hey! Wait! Ouma!" Saihara stood up and chased after him, locking the door to his room on his way out. "Ouma!" He called down the halls, as he had lost sight of the boy. "Come on! Give me my hat back! Please?"

"Nishishi~"

He turned around. No one was behind him. "...Ouma? I'll give you hugs and kisses if you come out..."

"..."

He looked around at his surroundings. Still no sign of the troublemaker.

"...I'll give you cuddles, kisses, and... Panta?"

"Deal!" Suddenly, Saihara felt a force on his back as someone tackled him to the ground with no warning. He looked to see that it was none other than Ouma. He took his hat off of the dictator's head and reclaimed it, placing it back where it belonged. He then patted Ouma's head. "You mischievous little..."

"Nishishi~ So about that Panta..."

He chuckled. "Alright, whatever you want sweetie." He took his hand, getting up. "Let's go see if there's any in the kitchen."

"Okay~"

And off they went to check in the kitchen.

Looking into the fridge, Saihara checked for any soda bottles filled with the purple liquid that Ouma was fond of.

"...I don't see anything. Sorry Kookie"

"Let me check!" He moved out of the way as Ouma looked inside. It took a moment before the boy decided to try climbing into the fridge.

"O-Ouma! What are you doing?" He reached out to grab him before he went in any further, but was stopped by the swat of a hand.

"Give me a second!"

"Alright...?"

An awkward moment of silence passed before Ouma came back out of the fridge, holding a 2-liter bottle of Panta. "See! There was some! Silly Saihara-chan..."

"Huh? How? I didn't see any in there..."

He shrugged, taking the cap off of the bottle. "Guess you didn't look hard enough." He said as he lift the soda up to take a sip, drinking straight from the bottle.

"...I guess you're right." Saihara scratched his head awkwardly, a little embarrassed about how he could possibly miss a 2-liter soda bottle.

"...So anyways... About the past few weeks... About that last trial..."

"...Yeah? What about it?"

"...Funny how you were accused." Ouma looked unamused by the memories. "I mean... The killer was so obvious, yet they still accused you! How stupid..."

Saihara bit his lip. "Yeah... Well it happens. In a life or death situation, people tend to panic..."

"But there was evidence to prove your innocence that I found. How could they believe you're the killer with solid evidence?"

"...Wait... You..." He looked to Ouma, a bit uneasy.

"...What?"

"You found evidence to prove my innocence, yet you never said anything about it?"

"Mmm... Pretty much."

"...Ouma... Why didn't you say anything? We could have saved a lot of time with that..."

"I had faith in my Saihara-chan! I knew you would pull through in the end."

"But... It was a life or death situation. If I was convicted as the culprit, we could have all died!"

"We're all fine now though." He shrugged. "Maybe I just shouldn't have said anything."

"No. You should have. You know you're so intelligent, so cunning, yet you keep your mouth shut when whatever you have to say would benefit all of us. I love you, but you can be an ignorant asshole sometimes."

Ouma had a bored look on his face, as if he didn't care. "Right..." He lifted up his soda bottle to take another sip. Saihara, obviously a little annoyed, smacked the bottle, causing it to fall to the floor and spill its contents. "...Someone has a temper."

"I just feel like you're not listening to me. It wouldn't hurt you to at least  _act_ like you care. You're a great liar, right?"

"...I only lie about what I think is necessary, Saihara."

"Oh, and what is necessary, hm? Literally every other little thing?" A disturbing thought chose only then to pop up in his head. "...Is lying to me about how you love me necessary?"

"Who said I was lying to you about that?"

"Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised if that ended up being the situation here." He scoffed. "You are known to be a complete jackass."

"Yeah, well "

Saihara didn't care to hear the rest of that sentence. He refused to let him finish. He turned around and walked off, despite anything Ouma was calling after him. He made his way back to his room, locking himself in and laying down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

Maybe he should just rest for a few hours.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Except for the fact that his mind wouldn't let him rest.

_I shouldn't have said_ _those things to him... That was petty of me. That whole conversation was unnecessary... I shouldn't have just walked off like that..._

A few things that Ouma had said in the past came to mind.

_"I know! I'm such an evil supreme leader~ I deserve to be punished!"_

_"Ah? I'm surprised! It's a wonder how someone like you could fall for a liar like me! Am I just that irresistible?"_

_"I would never lie about that."_

_...He's not evil. He's misunderstood. He would never lie to me about loving me... I..._

He had been laying in bed with these thoughts for hours. He sat up.

_...I'm sorry, Kookie-chi..._

Before Saihara could get up and look for Ouma, the speakers turned on.

*** ding dong dong ding ***

_...Not now...._

"A body has been discovered!"

_Not now... Not now... Please not now..._

Saihara got up, ignoring the rest of the announcement, he knew how it went at this point. He had to go find Ouma.

He made his way out of his room and went to check Ouma's room.

The first thing he noticed was how the door was already unlocked and opened.

_...Huh?_

He went inside. A few of his inmates were in there... Investigating?

It didn't take him long for him to notice Ouma's place in all of this.

He was on the floor, lifeless.

_...No... Nononono... Not this. This isn't real..._

He immediately made his way over and kneeled down besides the body, checking for a pulse. "Come on Kokichi... Get up... This isn't a funny prank... Please get up, I'm not laughing..."

Unfortunately, there was no response.

"...Kokichi I'm not playing around, please get up. I-I know this is just one of your sick jokes... R-Right?" He desperately tried to find a pulse, trying to hold back tears. "R-Right? C-Come on, that's e-enough..."

Nothing but silence.

"..." He picked Ouma up and hugged him, tightly, not caring if he was messing with evidence. He didn't care about anything at that moment, the only thing that would stop his tears was if Ouma could return the embrace and tell him that it was all alright. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 

"K-Kokichi... K-Kokichi please..."

"..."

"I-I need you... Please don't leave me like this..."

"...?"

"K-Kokichi..."

Ouma slowly opened his eyes groggily, woken by the whimpering and the tight grip Saihara had on him. He looked behind him to see Saihara's tear-stained face.

"Th-This was all my fault, wasn't it?" He whimpered, unaware that he was still dreaming.

"...Shuuichi..." Ouma reached up to wipe away Saihara's tears, gently shaking him. "Shuuichi... Wake up... You're having a nightmare..." He murmured. "Wake up... I'm right here..."

Saihara slowly awakened, but as soon as he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings, his eyes had shot open wide. "K-Kokichi?"

"I'm right here... Hush..."

He pulled him closer, hugging him tightly as he sobbed. "D-Don't leave me... Please... I l-love you so much and I..." He coughed. "I-I would never... Ever forgive myself if I had let that happen to you..."

"..." Ouma was silent for a moment. "...I'm not leaving you anytime soon, I promise... I love you too..."

They laid there, Ouma trying to calm down his beloved until he could go back to sleep.

Even then, he stayed up that night to make sure Saihara had nothing but sweet dreams after that.

 


End file.
